Vida imperfecta
by lady bellatrix black
Summary: Harry jamas lo dudo, sus amigos eran el uno para el otro pero en la vida siempre hay que cuestionar, unas simples palabras soltaron su duda,¿Por que Hermione y el no podian estar juntos?


**Aclaracion:** Los personajes, los lugares y todo lo demas, exceptuando el desvario de esta historia, es de Rowling y su prolifera mente.

**Vida imperfecta**

Harry siempre supo que sus mejores amigos estaban enamorados, aunque nunca, hasta que se hizo inevitable, se detuvo a pensar en ello.

Todas sus actitudes los delataban, desde sus riñas y discusiones con o sin sentido hasta la mayor soltura y comprensión que Hermione compartía con él.

Podía ver la atracción en la mirada de indignación que ella siempre le dirigía cada vez que Ron se comportaba de forma, a su parecer, reprochable y en la indiferencia que él pretendía y se empeñaba en mostrar cada vez que algún chico la miraba o se le acercaba.

Primero lo corroboro con la llegada de Viktor Krum a la vida de Hermione, los celos desmedidos de Ron eran la prueba más evidente e irracional posible, a tal punto que puso en tela de juicio la inteligencia de su amiga al no percibir el origen de estos. Y luego, con el intento de buen trato que comenzaron a darse en su sexto año. Harry esperaba que de un momento a otro comenzaran a salir y cuando despertaba, a menudo, tenía la loca idea de que bajaría a la sala común y sus amigos le contarían felices y tomados de la mano de su romance. Pero todo aquello sólo quedo en una loca idea pues Ginny había mencionado las fatídicas palabras:

"_Y Hermione se besó con Viktor Krum…."_

Y todo había ido a parar al diablo; Ron se ofendió con Hermione y sus celos lo cegaron, a pesar de que ese beso con el búlgaro había ocurrido tiempo atrás, no sólo trataba de pesadilla a la chica sino que él también había comenzado a besarse, aunque lo más propio sería decir "devorase", con Lavender Brown, una chica de su curso.

Hermione, dolida y desubicada por el rumbo inesperado que tomó la, hasta ese momento, progresiva relación con Ron, lejos de llorar por los pasillos había decidido pagarle con la misma moneda llevando a la fiesta de navidad a Cormac McLaggen, el muchacho mas enorme, y con un ego haciendo juego, que Harry había visto.

Por ese motivo, era que su amiga, se hallaba refugiada en el baño de mujeres, de donde se negaba a salir.

-¡Ve tú!—le había dicho Ginny—yo no puedo convencerla para que salga. Y él como buen amigo había ido hasta el segundo piso para convencer a su mejor amiga de que abandonase esa fuga, por Hogwarts, sin sentido.

Entro en el baño, pensando en todo eso, cuando varias miraditas de desaprobación, por parte de alumnas de cursos inferiores, le fueron dirigidas.

—Harry, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?—vociferó la castaña estupefacta cuando su amigo se le planto enfrente.

— ¡Eso mismo debería preguntarte yo!—le contestó, evidentemente alterado—hace hora y media que estas aquí.

Hermione frunció el ceño, contrariada, bajó la mirada concentrándose fijamente en la punta de sus zapatos. –Tuve una urgencia—se defendió. —Iba camino a la biblioteca, entonces, Cormac me diviso y …

—Viniste a ocultarte aquí—concluyó el muchacho.

Hermione asintió mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo, abrazando sus piernas con ambos brazos.

—Te dije que no deberías haberlo invitado—la reprendió el muchacho.

—Eso ya me lo habías dicho y no me sirvió de mucho, gracias—le contestó con el mismo tono de reprenda.

Harry suspiro, sabía que estaba siendo duro con Hermione pero ella tenía la culpa

¿Cómo había podido invitar a tremendo sujeto al baile?

—Entonces, ¿Por qué no le dices la verdad?—le sugirió de repente.

Hermione lo miró extrañada.

—Qué fuiste al baile con él sólo para darle celos a Ron- se explicó el moreno.

— ¡Cállate!—chistó Hermione, mirando para todos lados, cerciorándose de que nadie había escuchado. — ¡Prefiero seguir aguantando su acoso!

—Eso será entonces lo que tendrás que hacer—le replicó su amigo—aguantarlo pegado a la suela de tus zapatos. — ¿Has probado con decirle que simplemente no te gusta?—le preguntó algo conmovido por el semblante de pesar de su amiga.

— ¡Lo he probado todo! –bufó la chica—pero él cree que al rechazarlo, sólo, intento asegurarme de la seriedad de sus sentimientos.

Harry la miró perplejo, conteniendo la risa, no podía creer que McLaggen fuese tan obstinado, pero si tenía en cuenta su ego aquella contestación era propia de un razonamiento como el suyo; no creía que ese chico, aunque sea, dudara que alguna chica no pudiera rendirse a sus encantos.

—Yo hablare con él—dijo, prácticamente sin pensar. Hermione lo observó boquiabierta.

—No te preocupes, no le diré nada vergonzoso—la tranquilizó—sólo que deje de molestarte, que a ti no te interesa. La castaña se sonrío, evidentemente relajada y conforme con el accionar y las palabras de su amigo.

—Gracias Harry—le dijo—eres el mejor hombre que puede existir—y recuperando el valor invitó a su amigo a salir de allí.

La oportunidad de encontrarse con McLaggen no se hizo esperar, tal vez hasta se adelantó demasiado porque, a decir verdad, Harry todavía no tenía muy en claro que iba a decirle ; aunque se había mostrado sereno y convencido ante Hermione, dudaba que a ese enorme muchacho un simple "no le gustas" lo dejara conforme y efectivamente, así fue

— ¿Y que sabes tú?—le contestó de mal talante cuando le dijo que Hermione no quería verlo.

—Sé—enfatizó –que fue contigo al baile, sólo, para darle celos al chico que realmente le gusta. Hermione iba a matarlo si se enteraba lo que estaba diciendo pero después de todo, él no estaba dando nombres y si Cormac dejaba de acosarla podría decir que había valido la pena, claro que, si no se enteraba seria muchísimo mejor, ya conocía en demasía el carácter de su amiga para arriesgarse a ser víctima de un posible ataque de su mal humor

— ¿Y supongo que también sabes quién es ese chico?—la pregunta burlona del rubio lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, iba a responderle que sí pero que no pensaba darle detalles cuando Cormac volvió a hablar, dejándolo estupefacto.

— ¿Y supongo que crees que ese muchacho eres tú?—Harry enmudeció debido a la consternación, silencio que Cormac tomó como afirmación y también le dio lugar para seguir con sus divagaciones.

—Mira Potter—continúo—no te culpo por fijarte en Hermione, ni siquiera por pensar que ella puede sentirse atraída por ti; después de todo a ella le gustan los buenos jugadores de quidditch y tú eres el capitán del equipo—razonó—y hasta corren esos rumores de que eres " el elegido"—agregó con drama—una especie de héroe, ¿no? Pero—agregó—no por eso vas a quedarte con la chica—y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Por extraño que sonara, las palabras de Cormac acompañaron a Harry el resto del día.

"_No por eso vas a quedarte con la chica"_

La chica, esa chica, era su mejor amiga, era Hermione, la Hermione de Ron y Ron era su mejor amigo. Siguió pensando en las palabras de Cormac y en cómo este pensó en él cuando le mencionó que a Hermione le gustaba otro chico, recordó que Viktor Krum también sospecho de una posible atracción entre ellos y por primera vez se preguntó

¿Por qué?

¿Para nadie más que para él era evidente que Hermione y Ron estaban destinados el uno para el otro? Hasta la señora Weasley había creído los rumores de amoríos que Rita Skeeter inventó en torno a sus figuras en su cuarto año.

—Harry, ¿sucede algo?—una conocida voz lo sacó de su ensoñación, Hermione se hallaba parada delante de él con expresión preocupada.

Él sonrío—hable con Cormac—le contó, mientras que con un gesto de mano la invitaba a sentarse a su lado, sobre el pasto fresco de los patios de Hogwarts y bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol.

—Crees que me gustas—le soltó lacónico, ni bien pronuncio aquellas palabras su amiga prorrumpió en una sonora carcajada mientras que Harry la observaba, sin comprender exactamente lo que le causaba aquel ataque de risa.

—Es que la sola idea es ridícula—se explicó, descifrando la consternación en las pupilas de su amigo.

Harry enrojeció— ¿Por qué tendría que ser ridícula?—contrarrestó—eres la persona más brillante, valiente, honesta y leal que conozco, además—agregó en un balbuceo—hasta Krum y la señora Weasley creyeron que estábamos involucrados.

—Pero tú eres mi mejor amigo Harry—lo zanjó—aunque por otro lado—meditó – ¿No tiene porque ser ilógico o ridículo, no? Es decir, tú eres el mejor chico del que alguien puede enamorarse—le confesó—guapo, atlético, leal, valiente y un tanto…..rebelde –agregó risueña—pero si lo que tú dices de mi es verdad, entonces seriamos demasiados perfectos para estar juntos, ¿no? Sería totalmente predecible.

A Harry una sola frase se le vino a la mente _"no por eso vas a quedarte con la chica_", claro McLaggen tampoco lo haría, su amiga estaba destinada a otro hombre y además como la misma Hermione había dicho segundos antes

Si hubiesen terminado juntos la historia hubiese sido demasiado perfecta, sus vidas no eran así.

* * *

Siempre me pregunte porque Hermione y Harry no estaban juntos, para mi siempre fue la pareja mas logica y era fan de ellos! asi fue como surgio esta idea... y aunque no lo puse en el summary se lo dedico a mi amiga del alma Aglaia Callia que le encanta esta pareja. Besotes!


End file.
